choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Hero)
Your Character in Hero is the main protagonist of the "Hero" series. Although his/her default name is "Alex", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your Character cares about his/her friends and is very skilled at his/her job as Prescott Industries' executive assistant. It is also implied s/he has a strong sense of justice given that s/he uses his/her powers to fight crime instead of personal gain. MC can choose to fight crime casually or be brutal against the Criminals and Supervillains. After discovering that you're from another dimension, you become extremely depressed and start shutting people out, refusing to leave your apartment, and making up excuses such as being sick. In the Book 1 finale, you are willing to sacrifice yourself so that others can live. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests * Chapter 3: Back to Formula * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 5: Heat Wave * Chapter 6: Friendly Fire * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 9: Burnout * Chapter 10: Recovery * Chapter 11: Behind the Mask * Chapter 12: Night Work * Chapter 13: Revelations * Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemma * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 * TBA Relationships Love Interests: Grayson Prescott Your Character is Grayson's executive assistant and one of his closest friends. It is mentioned that you went to college together. In a premium scene in Chapter 7, you can kiss him for the first time inside his car. Kenji Katsaros / Talos Kenji is a part of your crime-fighting team. At first, you meet at a run-down bar in Northbridge, where Grayson lays off the project to you meaning that Kenji works for you. In Chapter 4, you can choose to kiss him while on a motorbike. Eva / Minuet Eva is another person on your crime-fighting team. She is first seen in Chapter 5, where if you decide to use diamonds and go find her, she will try and seduce you, only to later walk away and keep you trapped in time for a bit. However, in Chapter 11, you can choose to kiss her while at a bar. Friends: Poppy Patel Poppy is one of Your Character's best friends and it is mentioned they went to college together. They traditionally get dinner together every Monday night. Dax Darcisse Dax and Your Character are friends and coworkers. He builds gadgets for your war on crime. Enemies: Shrapnel They immediately have a hostile encounter at the gala. In Book 1, Chapter 4, the player has the chance to take Shrapnel down casually or be brutal. Either way, he ends up in jail. Silas Prescott Silas Prescott is the big bad in Hero, Book 1, he is also responsible for most of the crime in Northbridge. At the end of the first book, you defeat him by destroying him in space. He is also Grayson's father. Associates / Other Relationships: Marjorie Miles Marjorie is one of Your Character's co-workers. However, she is their superior. Marjorie has a tendency to push Your Character around, and mock them at any given opportunity. Meiko Katsaros They originally had a negative relationship due to her hatred of Vigilantes. She labeled you as a criminal for your acts of Vigilantism and attempts to have you and Talos arrested. After you and Talos save her from Caleb, she starts to see you as heroes instead of villains. Caleb At first Caleb worked for Shrapnel but then, when he had had enough of his torment, he decided to leave and make a name for himself. Almost killing DA Meiko Katsaros in the process. But after being locked up by Silas Prescott in Chapter 14, your character has the chance to convince Caleb to help them in the final fight. Rochelle Your character is Rochelle's adoptive daughter/son. She is shown to be very protective of you but still keeps secrets from you, such as the fact that she used to work for Silas Prescott. Powers * Super-Strength: Your character so far has shown high levels of strength, such as stopping a moving truck, tossing heavier men than him/her at a great distance. * Flight: Your character shows the ability to fly without outside help, flying high buildings to show a type of levitation, but at first s/he could not control its power, but advanced in full control at will, and can perform from very high jumps to a complete flight. * Super-Endurance/Super-Durability: Your character so far, as effect of the Prism Crystal, has shown high levels of endurance and durability, resisting being burned, beaten, etc. This ability is passive, so it cannot be activated or deactivated. Character Customization Gender and Face Outfit Choices in Vol. 1 H Work.png|Workwear H Prescott Gala.png|Gala outfit H Suit 1.png|First suit H Prescott Gala 2.png|Re-opening gala outit H Workout.jpg|Workout outfit H Club.jpg|Club outfit H Sleepwear.png|Sleepwear H new everyday outfit.png|New everyday outfit H Masquerade.png|Masquerade outfit H Suit 2.png|Second suit H Suit 3.png|Third suit Miscellaneous Hero Female MC - Ch. 1.png|Chapter 1 Cutscene (Female Version) Hero Male MC - Ch1.jpg|Chapter 1 Cutscene (Male Version) HeroMCCh2.png|Chapter 2 Cutscene (Male Version) Hero Female MC - Ch2.jpg|Chapter 2 Cutcene (Female Version) Trivia * Your Character's options for costumes were most likely inspired by Batman and Superman. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, it is mentioned that you wore braces when you were younger. * Also in Chapter 2, Rochelle mentions that she adopted you 25 years prior. * Your character is an alien from the prism dimension which is similar to Vaanu from the Endless Summer series. * Your Character shares the same default name with the [[Your Character (Nightbound)|MC from Nightbound]] and Brother from Rules of Engagement. * The default name Alex is of Greek origin, which means "defender of men". It is a short version of the names Alexander, Alexandra, and the respective variants. Category:Characters Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Female